herotongroupfandomcom-20200215-history
Mido Lyborius
Character *title = Mido Lyborius *Kana = 御堂リボリウス *Lit = Midō Raiboriusu *first game= The Heroton Group: Year III Part 1 or, The Heroton Group: Year I REVISIT *games = *media = *realcreator = Eloy A. Rosairo *artist = Eloy A. Rosario *voiceactor = Eric Vale, Allison Farrell (As Trap Mido and Child Mido) *japanactor = Akira Ishida *nickname = *Type = Somebody *Race = Terian *Hair color = Orange (Pale tips when he Splits bodies) *skin color = Light tan *gender = Male *eye color = Purple *attire = *height = 5' 10", 5' 3" (Year I REVISIT), 4' 8" (Young Child) *weight = 140 lb. *birthplace = Iodia Town, Planet Teria *hobbies = *family = Master Ann Val (Grandmother, Deceased), Edward Lyboruis (Father, Deceased), Unnamed Mother (Deceased), Christopher Thorndyke (Ex-lover when he was a Trap), Rin Kaguyama (Girlfriend, "Deceased"), Fado Riasa (Wife), Tsumugi Lyboruis (Daughter) *Date of Birth = April 1st 1993 *age = 18-19 (Years VII + VIII), 9 (Year I REVISIT Prologue), 12-13 (Year I REVISIT), 14 (Year III), 15 (Year IV), 16 (Year V), 17 (Year VI), 44 (The After Years) *alignment = Good (Sometimes nuetral) *likes = Eloy A. Rosario (Had a slight crush on him when he was a Trap), Natashaa Leointh (Was in love with her until Raisa Preposed to him), Rin Kaguyama (Lover until her "Death") *dislikes = Dr. Eggman, Maxime Robotnik, Yuri Izuna *ability type = Power, Water (Mimic) *Arcana = Emperor Concept and creation Mido Lyborius, was introduced as a minor Character in The Heroton Group Year III, and then overtime became a major character, where his looks and personality change Drastically overtime. He is based off of and is the Heroton Era's incarnation of Mido from The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. Personality At first, Mido was a horrible person, He was selfish, only cared for himself and wanted to become the strongest person in the world. He was very mean to others, often considered a bully, however, he did have a soft side for Natashaa Leointh, where, although he was very rude to her, his feelings for her where real, so much so that he never gave up on her over the years. Once Rin was introduced, he cared little about her, and only let her tag on because of her ability to use the keyblade. After her "Death", he did show extreme depression on anger for not being able to save her. In Year V, when Mido becomes a Trap, his personality takes a total 180, were he is very kind to others, but is very submissive and Shy. During this time of his life, he preferred to be called a girl (The honorific "Chan" in the Japanese version), and wore girly clothing and purple nail polish. In the time he returns for Year VIII, his soul had separated from Rin (Who was actually staying alive inside of him), the Reason for him becoming a Trap. His personally somewhat Returns to the way it was, Although he is kinder and no longer selfish, he is still rude and shows a lack of interest in The Other Members of the Group, Even Natashaa, due to her engagement. He also Harbors a Strong Hatred for Ruru HeartGold, due to him being the one who won Natashaa's Heart. Once he faces his Shadow and accepts himself, He gains his Persona, and Rin's Soul then forges itself into his Ultimate. History Year I 'Year VI' Voice acting Abilities Weaknesses Relationships Friends/allies Rivals Enemies Love Trivia *Mido's Birthday is on April Fools Day **This is also the Birthday of Reala from the NiGHTS Series Theme Songs Gallery SCAN0215.jpg|Mido As seen in Heroton Art Works 2011